1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for generating a filename of an image file.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image file captured by an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera is recorded in a recording medium connected to the image capturing apparatus, and, for example, a user connects the recording medium to an external apparatus such as a PC and moves the recorded image file to the external apparatus, thereby managing the captured image file. Recent recording media that are connected to such an image capturing apparatus and used include an automatic transferable recording medium that has a wireless communication unit and is capable of automatically transferring image files to an external apparatus.
However, since such an automatic transferable recording medium automatically transfers the recorded image file to the external apparatus without changing the filename of the image file, there have been problems as described below. That is to say, there were cases where, for example, when an image file having the same filename as the image file to be transferred was present in a storage destination of image files in the external apparatus, the image file could not be transferred, or the existing image file was overwritten. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-020876 discloses a technique in which when a file having the same filename is present in a transfer destination directory as described above, overwriting of the file is avoided by creating a new directory.
However, it is conceivable that if a method, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-020876, in which a new directory is created every time there is a file having the same filename in the transfer destination is used, a large number of directories unintended by the user are created. That is to say, it is necessary for the user to refer to a plurality of directories in order to search for the transferred file, and there were cases where the user was required to do a troublesome operation.